


Do I enjoy it?

by DictionaryWrites



Series: DashingFrost Week 2018 (25th July - 1st June.) [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: For Dashingfrost Week, from the 25th June to the 1st of July.First time in public.





	Do I enjoy it?

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [Dashingfrost Week here](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com/post/174693891923/dashingfrost-week-2018)!
> 
> Written for Monday - First Times, with this being a first kiss.

“Are you alright?” Thor asks, and Loki swallows hard on the mouthful of meat in his throat, nodding his head. Damn the tablecloths his mother had picked - damn the way they drape all the way to the floor, and damn Thor for inviting the Warriors Three and Sif to sit at the head table with them, because Fandral’s tongue is buried in Loki’s cunt, and it is  _killing_  him to maintain a straight face.

“I’m fine,” Loki says, his voice brittle and close to cracking as he takes a sip of his drink. Fandral sucks hard at the base of his cock, and Loki chokes on his wine, spitting it back into the glass. “It’s a new spell. I’m feeling a little oversensitive is all.”

“What’s the spell for?” Thor asks, looking at him with a mix of his usual mild horror at any of Loki’s more  _affecting_  magic, and genuine curiosity. Fandral’s tongue dips lower, playing over the pucker of Loki’s back entrance, and Loki has to drop his wineglass to keep from shattering it in his hand. 

“It’s, uh, it’s–” Loki grits his teeth as Fandral’s tongue slides right inside him, and he tries to keep from moaning out loud. “It’s a sort of… Skin enchantment. I’m having a rather odd reaction as I accustom.”

“I see,” Thor says, nodding his head sagely. “Do you enjoy it?”

“Do I–” Fandral sucks Loki’s cock into his mouth, and Loki bites down on the side of his fist, digging his teeth against his knuckle. “It’s fine. I can bear it.” Thor pats Loki’s shoulder, and mercifully,  _mercifully_ _,_  he steps up and walks away. “Are you at least,” Loki mutters, “going to pick up the fork you claimed to be looking for?”

“I don’t think there is a fork down here,” comes a voice from under the table, and then he puts his mouth back to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
